It's A Marching Band Thing
by Colour Guard Nerd
Summary: Tomoyo has been hurt by Sakura and realizes that she needs a change. Now, she's in marching band and happy, except for the fact that she can't get over Sakura. Will a famous trumpet player be able to change her feelings?


Hello all! This is my first story so yeah... I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Maroon 5.

Oh yeah... this is a semi AU and OOC.

**It's A Marching Band Thing**

**Count 1**

' I can't believe what a fool I am.'

Tomoyo ran down the street, away from the King Penguin slide where so many memories had taken place. She kept running down the walkway, turned, and went down the street and ran all the way to her front gates. When she got there, she broke out into a sprint, opened the door, and slammed it shut.

Sonomi had been in the living room at the time, which was right by the entrance. She looked surprised that Tomoyo had slammed the door. She was about to give her daughter a lecture, but decided against it when she saw her face.

"Tomoyo, honey, is there anything you want to talk about? I have some time off if you need-," she was cut off by Tomoyo.

"No, okaa-san. I'm alright. I just had a bad day at school." Tomoyo put on one of her famous masks, making it impossible for her mother to know her true emotions.

"Well, alright, but if you ever want to talk, you know I'll be here for you."

"Arigato okaa-san. I'm going to go upstairs and just take a nap or something."

"Okay honey."

As Tomoyo went up the stairs to her bedroom, she felt her tears rushing to her eyes. She tried in vain to stop them, but they just fell out of her eyes. She silently cried the rest of the way, avoiding any of her maids. When she finally got to her room, she flopped on her bed and cried into pillow. She tired to stop, but her tears kept falling down her porcelain face until they landed on the pillow. After a while, the tears stopped falling and Tomoyo decided that she needed to listen to music to try and take her mind off things.

She grabbed her CD player off her nightstand and put her headphones on. She got off her bed and went to get her CD case off her desk. When she got there, she looked around for the case only to be looked back at many pictures of her and Sakura. She stopped to look at them. One was of the two girls at the beach. Tomoyo has designed both of their swimsuits and made Sakura wear it, even though it was a little on the small side in Sakura's opinion. In the picture, you could barely tell that Tomoyo was blushing. The next was one of just Sakura, in which she had just fallen off her rollerblades and was trying desperately to get up. The final one was taken recently, in which Sakura and Syaoran had their arms around each other.

Tomoyo frowned and quickly put the picture frame face down. She grabbed her CD case and rushed over to her bed. She out in a random CD and pushed start. Within seconds, she knew what CD it was. She switched the track to number 4 and listened to the opening notes. She started mouthing the words.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

' Why Sakura? Is it because I'm not the right sex?'

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but_

_Somehow I want more_

' Sakura, I would drive all though out Japan for one real date with you. I know I've been selfish all these years by trying to keep you to myself, but today when I saw you in the park... it hurt.'

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Once again, Tomoyo's tear threatened to come out. This time, though, she had more control and held them in.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

That did it. Nothing could stop the flow of tears falling on to her pillow, not even Kami himself. She couldn't listen to the rest of the song for fear that she would become depressed. Tomoyo stopped her CD player and softly cried herself to sleep.

"Daidouji!"

Tomoyo snapped out her daydream and attempted to figure out what was going on. Her answer soon came when her rifle hit her on the head.

"FUCK!"

"Daidouji! Are you alright?" Her instructor came running up to her.

"Yeah... I think so."

"Good. What the hell do you think you were doing?!?! If that was the triple then I don't we'd be talking right now! You have to start paying attention or I'm going to have to take you off the field!" And with that, she walked away.

Tomoyo started to do her work again, her face beet red. After a while, she started to think back again, despite her wishes. After the incident, she realized how much she needed a change. Against her mother's order, she cut her long raven black, purple from near her butt to a little past her shoulders. However, she kept the lock because she wasn't completely ready to let go.

She surprised the school by quitting choir because she couldn't find the heart to sing anymore after Sakura. She decided that she needed to join something that would allow her to express herself in another way, which led to her joining the Tomoeda High School Marching Band's colour guard.

From her first day in 10th grade, she knew that this was something that she would stay in for a while. What drew her in was the excitement of the 'sport', how you would always dazzle audiences by showing them the gracefulness of dance and flag work combined. Every year brought new memories and new members to get along with. And now, as a 12th grader, she could let loose and all her emotions would be put into the flag or rifle. It was a great stress reliever. Which brought her to the present. She was a student leader and was relied upon by 17 other members. To be embarrassed in front of them by their coach, Tanakawa-san, was her ultimate shame.

After practice, her favorite newbie, Ichikawa Emiko, came running up to her.

"Daidouji-san! Daidouji-san! Wait up!!"

Tomoyo stopped for the young girl to catch up. When she finally got to her, she was about out of breath.

"Emiko-chan, are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah," she replied heavily. "What... was going... on back... there?"

"I just spaced out, I guess."

"But... that's just not... like you," Emiko's breath was coming back to her.

"I know, but there's a first for everything!" Tomoyo turned around to talk to Emiko but ran into someone and dropped her stuff.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo swooped down to pick up her show flags before Tanakawa-san realized that they were on the ground.

"I'm really sorry about that," a deep, masculine voice replied. Tomoyo looked up only to stare into azure blue eyes that seemed like they went on forever. Tomoyo looked down and quickly stood when she had all of her things.

"Miss, do you need any help?" The voice said again.

"No, I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking though. And I'm quite sorry for making you drop your..." She looked down to see what instrument had fallen. At her feet lay a shinny, sliver trumpet that looked new. "Oh no! I think I dented your trumpet! I'm so sorry! And it looks so new too..."

The man in front of began to laugh.

"Don't worry. It's not new or anything. It's really old and I was hoping to get a new one actually. You just helped my cause. I should be the one thanking you."

"Oh... okay. Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. And you would be?"

"I'm-"

"HORNLINE! GET TO THE FIELD RIGHT NOW! I REPEAT, HORNLINE TO THE FIELD RIGHT NOW!" The speaker blared Yuhara-san's voice. The band director was starting to sound annoyed.

"Well, that's me. I must go right now. Farewell my fair maiden." With that, he got on one knee and kissed her hand. The he got up and start to sprint to the field.

Tomoyo stood there, her pale cheeks tinted with red. Why would some man she just met do something like that? She decided that although he was a gentleman, he must have been dropped on his head as a young child.

"Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe he just did that! You're suck a lucky girl Daidouji-san!" Emiko squealed.

"And why am I so lucky, Emiko?"

"Because he just kissed your hand!"

"Who is he though?"

"You don't know?"

"Emiko, just tell me who he is," Tomoyo said while gritting her teeth. She loved Emiko to death but she was starting to get a little annoyed.

"He's Hiiragizawa Eriol! The Hiiragizawa Eriol!"

"And that means something to me because...?"

"He's the critically acclaimed trumpet player from Tokyo High, which is only the best marching band in Japan!"

"Oh wait... He's THAT guy?"

"Yes! And you're so lucky that he seems to like you!"

Tomoyo frowned at this. She remembered Sakura and how that ended.

"I really don't think he likes me. I mean, I think he's just a flirt."

With that, Tomoyo walked away, leaving Emiko to admire Hiiragizawa-san from a far. Just thinking about Eriol made her sick to her stomach. For one, he wasn't her type. And, on the off chance, what if she fell for him too and then, it became another Sakura situation? She didn't think she could survive another one.

**Count 1 and...**

So yeah.... There is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! I know that it was a lot of fun crying. Please review! It's always nice to hear from you guys!


End file.
